


Motel room 43

by SR_XX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before relationship, M/M, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_XX/pseuds/SR_XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean is told there is a Djinn in the area, he gets caught up in a long time fantasy of his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, promised my friend, Yasmeen Anwar to give her a shout at the beginning.

Dean was getting dressed, it was 2AM and he had just got a phone call from Castiel saying he needed to get ready to fight.

"Hello Dean."

"AAAAH!" Dean screamed and quickly turned around covering his chest before realizing he was a ripped guy with nothing to be embarrassed.

"I mean, hey Cas..." Cas was staring at Deans chest and shoulders. "What do you want? In the politest way possible."

"Well there is a Djinn in the area, the dream monsters. And the word is it`s after you." Castiel said looking at his shoes.

"Oh, and you care why?" Dean said softly, also looking down at his shoes.

"Because you matter to... Sam and, me..." Cas`s gaze seamed to intensify as he stared down at his shoes hard.

"I thought you were a heartless angel." Dean muttered as he buttoned up his shirt.

"No, Dean, I thought so too but then I met you and and an- I needed you." Cas turned away from Dean to face the window.

"I have to go."

"No! I mean, stay." Dean said recollecting his cool.

"Why Dean?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I believe that is social protocol Dean and I have to leave because I think I love you." Cas quickly left the motel room.

"Cas... I think I love you too." Dean whispered but it was too late and Cas was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas appeared again.   
It was four hours later and Dean was drunk as a sailor who'd seen some shit but oh well.   
When the angel sat by him, the hunter frowned into the half glass of whisky under his nose. 

Sam had psychoanalysed him until the older felt like crap so here he was. 

"Cas I-"

"Damnit Castiel. Don't." The hunter snapped, slamming the glass softly on the table.   
"I said I loved you and you left."

Castiel purred under his breath but spun Deans chair round and pulled him up by the collar.   
He didn't say words, just stared into the hunters eyes and dropped him again.   
"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition Dean Winchester."  
The angel leaned down and kissed Dean passionately.   
"Do not treat me like one of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this, i appreciate all criticisms and kudos, please comment, I`M LONELY!!!  
> -SR  
> _XX


End file.
